


A Memory of Love

by Djtmusings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Implied Child Death, Lucifer's A+ parenting, Lucifer's thoughts, Nick's memories, Poetry, SPN 12.17 coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djtmusings/pseuds/Djtmusings
Summary: SPN 12.17 coda. What might be running through one SPN season 12 character’s mind during down times. Kinda a love poem, really…sort of…y’know, if you squint.





	A Memory of Love

Alone, in the dark, he searches through the memories….

He remembers what is was like to hold her in his arms,   
her delicate and fragile frame almost weightless.   
Her skin, soft and smooth and clear,   
like silk under his lips.   
Her gentle warmth, her soft clean special scent   
and the sound of her crowing laughter.

He remembers feeling powerful and joyful   
and at the very _center_ of their own small universe.  
Knowing that she loved him, would always love him,  
and always be his to love, no matter what.  
He loves that memory.  
It is his _favorite._

Then he remembers her screams   
and the horrifying sound of silence   
broken only by the soft pat, pat, pat,  
of blood dripping from bed to floor.  
He can feel the grief like it was yesterday,   
the need for justice, for vengeance.   
The gut-ripping anger at the _monster_ who tore her apart.   
His helpless need for her return.

He turns these memories over in his mind,   
bemused again at their strength,   
as they are not, in fact, his own.   
He is pleased to have been given these memories  
for they have helped him to plan.  
Help him now to _prepare_  
for the one who will always love him,  
will always choose him,  
and never, _never_ …  
abandon _him_.

He knows. He is _sure._  
He will be the very _best_ father.  
Soon, he comforts himself, _soon_.

Chained, trapped in the dark,  
and imprisoned within this vessel,  
the Morningstar waits  
_impatiently._

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, it just came to me and demanded to be written. It was only after it was on paper that I realized it was pretty much a poem. I don’t, um, write poetry, so this was a pretty big surprise. If I've screwed poetic form all to hell and back...well, then, that's sort of appropriate to the character, really...


End file.
